


burn it and leave

by MischiefManaged



Series: beautiful thieves [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Dystopian cyberpunk, M/M, Oral Sex, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefManaged/pseuds/MischiefManaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been things, for a time; nothing more than specimens there to have parts foisted upon them. Stuffed with wires and metal, they had suffered at the hands of omnics in order to become perfect human weapons in a perfect human army. Gabe can still remember the pain, can still remember the way his skeleton had been slowly torn from his body, the way his blood was pumped full of nanotechnology. Jack screaming out in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn it and leave

**Author's Note:**

> the dystopian cyberpunk au no one asked for with added sex. 
> 
> i literally love this au so much though. i'm going to probably make it a series.

They had been things, for a time; nothing more than specimens there to have parts foisted upon them. Stuffed with wires and metal, they had suffered at the hands of omnics in order to become perfect human weapons in a perfect human army. Gabe can still remember the pain, can still remember the way his skeleton had been slowly torn from his body, the way his blood was pumped full of nanotechnology. Jack screaming out in the middle of the night.

Jack’s face, wrapped in a bandage. His real eyes sitting in a glass jar on some fucking scientist’s desk as a trophy; reducing him to nothing more than a potential watchdog for the facility. Gabe nothing more than a failed experiment, good only for additional tests. A throwaway. 

One night, they had dragged Jack away once more. He couldn’t see them, but he could hear. Screams tearing their way out of Jack’s throat in a way he hadn’t heard previously, the sound of a blade on bone. Gabe had decided that night, that they could not stay. He couldn’t watch his friend be pulled apart in the same way he had. He couldn’t suffer one more night on a cold table, being electrocuted into solidity. Being pulled apart into nothingness. 

It hadn’t been an easy task, breaking out of a high security Omnium. They hadn’t even really had a plan. Gabe was panicked because Jack wouldn’t wake up. Water, a slap to the face.  _ Nothing worked.  _ He couldn’t let his friend die there. He refused to die there himself. 

So he had fought. He’d dragged Jack’s limp body behind him as he used his fluid state to his advantage, invading the omnic’s bodies and tearing them apart from the inside. A fitting death, he had said to each one. 

It wasn’t enough, after a time. They had caught onto his methods and planned accordingly. Their traps had been carefully placed and Gabe had slid into them like easy prey. Electric currents had wracked his body over and over until a hand was pulling him out. Jack had found some solid part of him, sending the man into his own convulsions; but he had been determined. Jack had felt out for him, had pulled him out, and had suffered for it. 

By the time Gabe had recovered enough to actually move again, his friend had been unconscious yet again. And there had been no time to check for a pulse. They had to leave. They had to get out. 

The fear that seized him in the moment that an omnic had pointed a gun at Jack is what had saved them, in the end. Without thinking, he’d gathered his friend into his arms and charged into a window. The glass had been hard, but he had been harder.

And, oh, how he’d hated himself in that moment. He had condemned them to death, but not only that; he had robbed Jack of a chance at life. It may not have been a good one, but he was a good kid. He’d deserved the chance.

So he had done the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around around his friend as they plummeted to the ground, angling his back so he would be the one to hit the pavement first. And that’s exactly what happened. He had a moment to feel his bones shatter and his skull crack open, and then the world had gone black.

He doesn’t remember what happened after that, and Jack refuses to talk about it. But Gabe has his suspicions. He’d seen the way Jack had looked when he’d woken up in a cold, damp basement. Jack’s bandages had been removed from his face and what stared back at him had been a mockery of what his eyes had been. Blue though they had remained, the irises had spun and scanned and transmitted information right before Gabe’s own eyes. He’d felt sick to his stomach and retched onto the floor beside himself. 

Jack… Jack had been a bloodied mess, lacerations and bruising all over his arms and face. Blood had pooled around where he was sitting across from Gabe. When no words had been forthcoming, he’d realized that Jack wasn’t awake. Though his eyes had been open, Jack himself had passed out. Blood loss, maybe. Pain. Where his left hand had once been, a metallic replacement sat. The paneling on the palm had been torn open; small bursts of electricity sparking out of the exposed wires. It isn’t hard to figure out what Jack had done. And for his troubles, Gabe had been perfectly okay.

Jack had nearly died in that basement, but Gabe had pulled through. He’d bandaged Jack with their shirts and the scraps of soaked cloth he’d found, and he had dragged the both of them along the back streets of the city in a daze until an angel in white had stopped them and pulled them into a new and warm building. 

Now… Now, the two of them sit outside the very same doctor’s office that had saved them, all those months ago. Doctor Zeigler (Angela, as she prefers to be called) is inside with a new client; some poor kid who had gotten his arm blasted clean off in a fight between the humans and omnics. Tensions have been running high for a while now, the humans who haven’t sworn themselves to Talon forced to fight for their lives while on the run. Hiding in old buildings and sewers. Angela is a doctor and scientist for Talon, so far advanced in her field of medicine that she is left well enough alone. She takes advantage of that, sneaking in patients and then helping them get somewhere marginally safe. 

Thus, why Gabe and Jack once again find themselves sitting in the sterile white room. A television is mounted along the far wall, Anubis’ voice droning out propaganda that plays on all of the stations now. They tune it out, instead focusing on the light voice drifting out from behind the closed door. The responding country drawl is almost refreshing, in a way; a little bit of life left in the words.

When the door opens, Jack sucks in a sharp breath. It isn’t hard to tell why; the kid’s young. Might be eighteen, at the most, and his face is bruised to all hell. His arm has been replaced with stolen Talon technology, repurposed to function the same as any other arm. No tracker. It’s a sad sight to see, but it’s hardly their first time rushing a kid out. Yet, every time, Jack is affected in a way that makes Gabe’s heart wrench. He’s barely even a kid himself. (“I’m 21, Gabe,” Jack protests every time he says it. “You’re only four years older than me!”)

This kid is wearing a cowboy hat, of all things, though it’s littered with holes; and Gabe laughs, hard and full bellied at the sight. It’s just so  _ refreshing _ . He could cry, seeing this kid cling to something so far in the past despite being so young. Neither Angela nor the kid seem to appreciate his amusement. Gabe doesn’t care. He’s going to get this kid out. This one, this one will survive.

“Jesse Mccree,” the kid offers, extending his metallic arm in greeting. His face is petulant, but he remains politer than Gabe would have expected. He grants him a crooked smile and a firm handshake.

“Gabe,” is all he gives. Names hold power now, and he isn’t going to hand that out lightly. 

Jack actually stands to greet Jesse, ever the one for perfect politeness. It makes Gabe rolls his eyes, though the gesture is fond. He and Angela share a look and he finds heat raising into his cheeks. A perfectly manicured eyebrow raises at him and he shakes his head. She huffs out a small laugh, but says nothing. “John.”

Introductions out of the way, Angela begins to explain the process to Jesse. “These two will be escorting you to a Blackwatch safehouse.” The kid glances at their weapons and nods. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to help much in the way of medical or mechanical assistance after that, but you are in capable hands. I am only a last resort.”

She hands him a bottle of pills, something strong, and advises him to wait until he’s safe to take any. Gabe is going to make sure that happens, because he’s not dragging a drugged up cowboy through the city.

“What’s the plan, jefe?” Jesse asks Gabe upon reaching the back exit of the building.

Gabe had already been planning on laying out their escape route, but the name catches him off guard. It’s been so long,  _ so long _ , since he’s heard Spanish. He has to make sure Jesse survives. This kid is something needed in this cold world, despite his god-awful belt buckle. Jack seems to notice the conviction in his face, because he offers a small smile in his direction. He’ll support him in this, he knows. Jack always supports him.

“There’s a high traffic freeway about a block out. People tend to avoid the tracks ‘cause of all the danger. Patrols can’t see much through the cars so we’ll slip under there,” Gabe begins to explain. Jack shifts his gun onto his shoulder anxiously. He hates this part, the running. Always afraid that one day they won’t make it back. “There’s a building on the other side, little place that pawns old datapads and other junk. Owner is a bitter old man, but his basement leads into the tunnels that’ll take us to the safehouse.”

“‘N he won’t rat us out?” the kid asks, looking suddenly unsure about the plan. It’s a fair question. Loyalty is a hard thing to come by, especially in the people who had given up to the omnics. 

“Far as I know,” Gabe grunts. He can’t say with a certainty that he won’t, that’s for sure. The old man isn’t personable, hates when they show up. But he has a mounted turret outside the door that leads out of his basement. To keep out thieves, he tells Talon officers. “Torb ain’t much in the people department, but he’s not exactly thrilled to be bossed around by a walking metal garbage can.”

That draws a snort out of the kid and his face lights up despite the injuries. God, Gabe thinks, this world will not be kind to him. He supposes it never has been. “Yeah, alright. Let’s mosey on out.”

This time Jack laughs, a soft chuckle that he smothers beneath a hand. His eyes are lit up (Literally. It’s a thing that happens when he’s happy. Gabe doesn’t know why, but he never wants it to stop), and his amusement is written on his face plain as day. The guy never had been good at hiding his emotions. “Mosey on out, indeed.”

Jesse either doesn’t notice the slight mocking to his tone, or ignores it because the idea of someone else using the phrase thrills him, but his grin turns smug.

The button to the left of the door is pressed, Angela buzzing them out while security cameras are “down for maintenance.” There’s a moment to gather their wits, and then they’re taking off, thundering across the pavement. Jack’s eyes project a mild light, something that obscures them from facial recognition scanners, as they run.

The sound of their feet pounding across the wet asphalt echoes through the alley until they break way on the edge of the highway. Cars speed above them, layers and layers of hovering vehicles; moving too fast to pay attention to the world below. They never do. It’s easier to ignore suffering when you refuse to look at it. The slums below rarely ever grace their minds.

It works to their advantage, now. Traffic is at its peak at this time of night. Shows are about to start, holofilms about to begin. Gabe thinks he heard word that the stadium would be having cyborgs fight again. He wonders if they know that the loser dies, after all is said and done.

The neon lights that shine down from above irritate his vision and he growls out a curse under his breath; as he does every time they flee beneath this vibrant hell of a city. Anubis’ voice is louder down here. Everything about it makes him seethe. 

It’s not a very long distance but maneuvering the pathways takes some time. Old trackways from when trains had been the primary mode of transportation, cracked asphalt that no one’s fixed because roads aren’t needed anymore. Huge faults scarring the ground.

Jesse misses a step, stumbles, and then topples forward into a ditch. It’s deep enough that it’ll take him effort to get out. And, it would seem, luck isn’t on their side this night. A voice shouts from behind them. It’s human, but the tone leaves no doubt that they’re from Talon. A warning shot is fired at their feet.

Jack and Gabe straighten out from where they had been trying to help Jesse, raising their hands in the air and turning slowly to face them. There’s three agents, guns aimed at them. Their targeting projections are lined up with the men’s foreheads. Jesse sucks in a sharp breath and Gabe hisses at him under his breath to stay down. They probably haven’t seen him yet.

“Kid,” Gabe starts, hoping to every higher power that’s still listening, that he’ll at least be spared. “If somethin’ goes south, I want you to run. Name of the shop’s somethin’ Swedish, but it’s about the tackiest building over there, you’ll recognize it.”

If he’s about to protest, it’s cut short by a second gunshot. Gabe’s eyes widen as Jack falls to the ground, left leg having been shot. They hadn’t moved. They hadn’t done anything. The tension is him is so strong as he tries to resist the urge to go to Jack’s side, help him. Jack stays down, knowing that they’ll kill him if he tries to recover. 

As the agents move closer, Gabe tries to think of a plan. (Hurry, hurry, hurry. There’s too much on the line right now. He can’t afford any mistakes.) If he moves from his spot, they’ll see Jesse. If he doesn’t, they’ll try to take Jack back into custody. His blood runs cold at the thought and he grits his teeth. 

A third gunshot rings out, and slams into Gabe’s shoulder. It’s hard, but he stays upright, his body already beginning to heal his wounds. The pain makes his form shudder, a struggle to stay solid, and it seems he’s got a reputation because the next thing that’s flung at him is an electric net. 

He can’t dodge, because he can’t let Jesse get hit. So he hopes, as he falls to the ground and writhes in pain, that the kid makes it out despite all this. 

No sounds can be made out over the sound the current makes as it jolts through his body and keeps him from misting away. His body splits and reforms over and over in his struggle. He tries to reorient himself, to do something. Anything. This isn’t his first time, being shocked like this, and it doesn’t really get better with time; but he has the willpower by now to roll himself to his knees.

By the time he can register anything, it’s too late. Jack is barreling into an agent that got too close, tackling him to the ground.  _ Why hadn’t he just shot them?  _ They struggle and he can see where Jack has been shot again, this time through his abdomen. 

All hell is breaking loose and all Gabe can do is watch as stupid, loyal, brave Jack throws himself into the fight with everything he’s got. Idiot. Should have let Gabe die. Should have gotten out. But he’d never done it before, why would he do it now, Gabe thinks bitterly; hating himself. 

He wants to scream, to cry out for them to leave him behind; get to safety. Gabe has recovered from a lot worse. What could Talon possibly do to him now? He’s practically a living ghost.

He rallies against his restraints as best as he can, but it’s no use. He can’t free himself. His blood is rushing in his ears and very faintly, above the pain, he hears three consecutive gunshots. This time, they’ve come from behind him.

There’s a pause, and then all three Talon agents slump to the ground. Dead; a bullet between their eyes. Jack is back over to him before he can even piece together what’s happened. Blood’s running down the blond’s face, nose broken. Gabe can see where more blood is seeping through the other man’s shirt and pants. Stupid, stupid, stupid. The neon lights above make the injuries look otherworldly, more deadly than he ever wants to see again.

Jack is yelling something. To whom, he can’t tell. The world spins violently and then the pain stops abruptly; shudders still wracking through him as the aftershocks jolt his body. It’s a struggle, to stay solid, but he needs to be, needs to help Jack, to help--

The kid is standing above him, pistol in hand. His eyes are wide, and just behind one he can see a glint of red. Something artificial and awful. Jesse is saying something too, but the blood is still rushing too hard in his ears for him to hear.

Gabe can register the feeling of being lifted, and the sensation of the air whipping against them as they run. The neon sign of Torb’s shop is, for once, a godsend; Gabe happy that they’ve made it this far, at least.

Torb takes one look at them and goes to lock the front door of the shop, shutting down the lights that advertise it as being open. He’s saying something, too. Something angry.

More movement. Downwards and then, a door.

When he recovers enough to right himself onto his own two feet, they’re already halfway to the safehouse. Jesse notices first, arm slipping from under his shoulder to instead help him steady himself. Jack doesn’t let go until Gabe is completely standing.

“Idiota,” he chokes out, looking over Jack’s wounds and feeling a wave of nausea rush over him. “You should have left me! God, Jack, look at you. You shouldn’t be walking, let alone carrying me.”

“I am  _ never  _ leaving you behind,” Jack declares, voice loud in the hollow of the tunnel. Tension runs between them, now, but Gabe isn’t sure what it’s charged with.  

Jesse seems to notice it as well, because he shifts awkwardly on his feet. “Uh, not to ruin the moment or anythin’ but, we’re kinda runnin’ for our lives right now.”

That snaps them out of their glaring contest, Jack suddenly looking bashful, and...pale. He’s lost a lot of blood now, and he sways on his feet with deliria. Gabe spits onto the ground, and slides Jack’s arm around his shoulder so he can support his weight. “How many times am I gonna have to drag your bloody ass back to safety, guerro? Come on, we’re movin’.”

Jack lets out a weak laugh, and something in his throat causes the sounds to bubble against one another. There’s no hope of it not being blood, but Gabe repeats it over in his mind anyways. It’s not blood. He’ll be fine. He will  _ not  _ die. Not because of him. “About as many times as I gotta drag your cloudy ass back.”

“Shut up,” Gabe hisses. He’s not insulted, he needs Jack to reserve his energy rather than banter with him. “Fucking  _ idiot.  _ Gonna kick your ass if you die on me.”

The insult slides off of Jack like a droplet of water. Gabe has never once been malicious to him; he knows he isn’t being so now. Deciding to listen for once, he remains silent rather than point out the inanity of his last sentence. The only sounds in the tunnel now are their hurried footsteps and laboured breathing. On and on, they move and the tunnel only seems to stretch further away with each step.

Jack is going more limp, his breathing slowing down to an alarming rate and Gabe picks up the pace; taking as much of the man’s weight as he can. And, by the only miracle they’ve received today, the door to the safehouse appears before them finally.

There’s a flurry of motion as they burst in, but Gabe’s focused on Jack, practically carrying him to the sickbed. Ana meets him there, face concerned but voice exasperated. “What have you boys gotten yourselves into, now?”

The weak and gargled laugh Jack gives has Gabe’s heart jumping into his throat and his eyes practically plead at Ana to save him. She understands the gravity of the situation. She’s the only medic they’ve got in this place and even then that’s not her main purpose. 

A biotic field emitter is activated at the head of the bed, golden light washing over Jack’s body. The man lets out a soft sigh, but Ana has to work fast to remove the bullets and stave off the internal bleeding before the wounds heal.

The whole time, Gabe stands worried at his side. A hand is cupped to Jack’s cheek and is met with cold, clammy flesh. Ana needs him away, he knows. Needs room to work. But he can’t move. She hasn’t tried to make him.

Time seems to drag out for eternity as the woman works on him, but slowly the color starts to return to Jack’s face. Slowly, the bleeding stops and his breathing evens out. Slowly, he opens his eyes to blink up at Gabe, smiling like he wasn’t just on his deathbed. Gabe wants to hit some sense into him. Wants to shout ‘You almost died on me! Please, please don’t leave me.’ They’ve been through too much together for it to end right here.

The words get caught in his throat and he steps away finally, as Ana helps Jack to sit up so she can feel him and check for any internal bleeding she may have missed. Once she’s sure Jack is fine (and Gabe has made her triple check), she hands Gabe another biotic emitter and practically chases the two of them out of her working area; no doubt annoyed with the two of them again. (“These things don’t come cheap,” she always chastises when she needs to use an emitter. It’s just for show. Those things are far behind in technology, worth no more than a piece of candy.)

They are, after all, her most frequent patients. They’re also the only two who escort people, when they come into Angela’s care. It’s enough that Ana can never really stay angry. Especially not when she looks at the new kid they’ve brought in. Bruised and looking a little worse for wear, but alive and already smiling; regaling the guards with his tale of how he had just saved Gabe and Jack.

Gabe practically drags Jack into a back room, a small pile of blankets stacked on top of an old cot that’s a pathetic mockery of a bed. Jack insists that he’s fine, but Gabe refuses to let go until he’s seated on the bed and resting his back against the concrete wall. Gabe places the biotic field next to Jack and activates it, knowing it will remove the final lingerings of the injuries he’s had. He cups a hand to Jack’s cheek, unable to help himself; wanting to allow himself this one moment.

Glow cast on Jack’s face, he’s beautiful. His eyes shine unnaturally bright and mix with the color of the energy that is healing him. His face… His face looks furious. Gabe takes a step back, thinking that he may have crossed a line. Already, excuses are piling up in his mind. Because he can’t lose this, this friendship he’s made with Jack. It’s the only thing that motivates him, at times. “What the  _ hell _ , Gabe?!”

The anger in his voice causes him to flinch slightly, face warming and eyes cast at anything but Jack’s face. He doesn’t think he can bear to see his expressions as he tells Gabe to get out of the room; get out of his life. “Listen, I--”

“--How could you even  _ think _ that I would leave you to die?! You dragged me out of that lab all those months ago. You saved my life so many times I’ve lost count! I am  **never** leaving you, you fucking asshole.”

That’s… definitely not what he expected, but he supposes it’s what he should have. Jack has always been dense, he probably hadn’t caught on to the way Gabe looks at him. At how his pulse rate jumps and heat signatures increase. He can see everything, and also nothing. It’s for the best, Gabe tells himself. Softly, he admits, “I couldn’t stand to see them take you back there. I’d rather die than allow that.”

All of the fight drains from Jack after that, and he exhales heavily as he leans forward to sit up more straightly. His eyes soften. “You’re a real goddamn idiot, you know that?”

“You’re not exactly a genius yourself,  cabrón,” he snipes back, but there’s no heat in his words. Just fondness. “Didn’t mean to imply that you’d abandon me.”

Jack stares, and from the depths of blue, Gabe can see his eyes work to scan everything, parsing the data he’s given. It makes him tense. What will he see? Jack is, technically, smarter than Gabe gives him credit for. “Not just that. I saw how you panicked, just now.” Gabe’s eyes widen and he braces himself for whatever rejection is about to happen. Because Jack  _ does  _ know. He  _ has  _ picked up on the subtle hints. Gabe’s going to be sick. Jack stands, a little unsteady on his feet, and comes to stand in front of Gabe. “You’re really fucking stupid if you think I don’t love you too, Gabe.”

Warm hands slide onto Gabe’s shoulders and all of the breath leaves him as the statement finally registers. He isn’t sure what emotion to feel, now. Happiness, definitely. Doubt and fear. Reluctance. Is this really happening? Has he been dreaming this up? “How long have you known?”

“Since forever. Didn’t think it was in the romantic way until just recently… You blush easily.” The hands move up, gentle, until they’re resting on Gabe’s cheeks; palms cupping his jaw. And, true to form, his face warms. Normally his dark complexion is enough to mask it from people who aren’t really looking. But those people aren’t Jack, and they don’t have the eyes that he has. Gabe allows himself a smile and gets one in return. “Can I kiss you?”

“Such a  _ boy scout _ ,” Gabe starts, but gets cut off when Jack leans in to press his lips against his own. He laughs against the other’s mouth, but goes pliant after that; allowing Jack to tilt his head just enough that their lips slot together perfectly. 

It’s fairly chaste, Jack pulling away quickly with wide eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even let you answer. You just-- You face is--”

Gabe laughs a lot more loudly this time, body shaking with it and drawing a scowl out from Jack; whose hands have been jostled from Gabe’s face. Calloused and cold hands lift themselves to brush against the blond’s jaw, thumb ghosting over Jack’s bottom lip just slightly. This time, Jack’s the one to blush at the contact. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“You love me,” Jack counters, breathily like he can’t even believe the words himself. Gabe nods, not able to get the words out himself. “Te amo, Gabe.”

And the pronunciation is so bad. Just awful. But the thoughtfulness of the gesture and the adoration on his face is enough for Gabe. He’s so sweet, it’s sickening. Gabe loves it. Loves him. Probably always will; because who else has his back as strongly as the man before him? Who else crawls into his bed at night when the nightmares are just too much to handle? Who else trusts him this fully and whole-heartedly; enough to give him his full name? Gabe is so fucked; fucked for this little farm boy who hadn’t even seen a hover car until his adult years. Tears well up, unbidden and the tries to wipe them away. Jack’s hands are there first, fingers brushing the tears aside as some begin to cloud his own eyes; water highlighting the artificial brightness in them. 

“You’re such a sap,” Jack teases softly. He leans in once more to place another chaste kiss to Gabe’s lips.

This time, Gabe tries to take charge of the situation, hands grabbing onto Jack’s hips and pulling him closer; wanting to feel his body heat. Wanting to feel his body. He gets a small gasp for his efforts and he grins before nipping softly at Jack’s bottom lip. It’s so sweet the way Jack kisses him, soft and careful. A dark desire to mess him up wells up in Gabe’s chest. Jack would look so beautiful with lips red and puffy from blowing him, hair wild from getting fucked into eternity.

But that’s for another time. Upon a more insistent kiss, Jack opens his mouth for him; eager in the kiss to make up for the experience he lacks. Gabe is happy to guide him, tongue gently exploring the other’s mouth and drawing a breathy moan from the blond. The sound of it spurs him on, kissing Jack with all of the pent up emotions he’s been feeling; love and desire.

He could live in this moment, for the rest of his life; just kissing Jack deep and slow. Savoring each soft noise that the blond can’t quite choke back. But Jack has other plans, backing up to sit on the cot and pulling Gabe along with him. 

Sliding one leg between Jack’s and resting a knee on the cot beside his hip, he crowds over the man. Jack looks up at him, seemingly overwhelmed, and Gabe pulls him back into a kiss. It’s fast and hot, with the two of them fighting to make each other moan. 

Jack’s hands slide into Gabe’s thick, curly hair and when Gabe slides his leg just slightly against his groin, Jack accidentally tugs on it. The action draws a low and loud groan from Gabe’s throat and when he pulls back to look at Jack’s face, the man is stunned; eyes wide and slick mouth open. Then a slyness creeps into his features and he repeats the action, watching the way Gabe’s eyes close and his lips press together to hold back the moan that brings about. 

Unsure, but having a vague idea of what might be good, Jack guides Gabe back towards him with his hands still tangled tightly in his curls. Obediently, Gabe goes. At the last second, he veers off the path to Jack’s lips, instead choosing to mouth his way up the man’s neck. Gently, he nips at the skin there and Jack’s hips rock up against his thigh, allowing him to feel just how aroused the blond is getting. 

Sliding his hands under Jack’s ass, he presses just enough to grind the man against his leg and the groan that draws out of Jack sends a shiver of heat through him. “What do you want?” he asks Jack, voice thick with arousal and breathing heavy. “Anything. I’ll give it to you.”

“I don’t--” Jack chokes on a gasp, hips still moving with Gabe’s guidance. The friction is incredible, but just shy of what he wants; what he needs. “I’ve never-- I’m sorry.”

“Shh, easy,” Gabe whispers. “I’ve got you, cariño. Nothing to be sorry for. I’ll show you, yeah?”

All the other man can manage is a sort of stunned nod, face red from embarrassment and arousal. God, he’s beautiful, Gabe thinks as he untangles himself from Jack to instead kneel between his legs. The blood from the wounds is still caked onto the fabric and the sight of it has Gabe grinding his teeth together to keep from saying something about it. No doubt that it would kill the mood. 

As if sensing what he’s thinking about, Jack slides a few fingers beneath his jaw and tips his head back to look up at him and his smile. It’s a benediction of sorts, having his lover gaze down at him like that; as if Gabe himself hung the stars, not gotten on his knees to suck him off. It’s ridiculous. They’re incredibly, impossibly smitten with one another, it would seem.

“Gabe,” Jack breathes out when the man slides his hands along his thighs. A palm slides over his erection, rubbing it through the soft fabric of his pants, and he bites his lip. But he never looks away, not even when Gabe’s unbuttoning his pants to slide them down to his knees. Blue eyes never stop looking at Gabe. A tongue licks a stripe up his cock through his underwear and he struggles to keep from bucking his hips up into Gabe’s face. “ _ Oh. _ ”

This kid-- This man is going to ruin Gabe; burn him from the inside out and have him come back for more. A moth drawn to a flame. A ghost and a cyborg. His dick springs free from his underwear once it’s pulled off and it’s already completely hard. Gabe could just die. God, he wants to wreck him. 

“Is this okay?” he asks, a gentle tease about Jack’s earlier question, but also a need for consent. He needs Jack to want this, to want him.

The heady “yes” is all he needs to lean forward, take the man’s dick in his hand to guide it to his mouth. The choked off moan that struggles its way out of Jack will be burned into Gabe’s memory forever. Right now, it just makes him smirk as he takes it down slow. 

He’s done this before. He’s a pro, by this point, but he wants to make sure it’s good for Jack. He slides his mouth down the blond’s dick, tongue working against the underside of it and drawing out a gasp. He could go more, take it to the base, but he’s saving that. His hand works slowly at the base of Jack’s dick while his mouth continues to work it. 

The hint of teeth he teases makes Jack cry out, loud enough that the other’s probably know what’s going on now. Gabe doesn’t care; if he could help it, he’d have Jack screaming for him all night. Jack seems to think it’s a problem, slapping a hand to his mouth to muffle the sounds he’s making.

And that just won’t do. Gabe pulls himself off Jack’s dick with a final stroke of his tongue along the head to top things off. He tugs at Jack’s arm gently, and the man allows him to pull his hand away from his mouth. Brown eyes soften, hazy with pleasure. “You’re so gorgeous, Jack. Be quiet if you have to, but let me hear your moans.” He brings the hand down to place a kiss into the palm of it. “Let me know what you want.”

It’s enough for Jack, who doesn’t hold back the whimper that comes out of him when Gabe’s mouth is back on him.  Beautiful. Gabe works his dick harder, a bit faster; his saliva giving a little friction but not enough slide. He chooses instead to place his hands on Jack’s thighs, rubbing gentle circles into the skin in contrast to the quick way he sucks him off. 

“Gabe,” Jack begins, but something distracts him, causes him to buck up his hips without thinking. An apology is on his lips, but Gabe just moans around his dick. Jack’s eyes widen. “Oh  _ god _ , Gabe. You’re so--ah-- hot.”

Like he’d said, he’s a pro. His brown eyes glint up at Jack, a silent challenge being issued. Jack seems a little unsure at first, gently rocking his hips so his dick moves deeper into Gabe’s mouth once again. When all he receives in response is a hum of pleasure, he decides to take up the challenge. A hand slides into Gabe’s hair and he yanks his head back until just the tip of his cock is still in the man’s mouth.

“Want to fuck your mouth,” he gasps out and-- God.  _ God.  _ Gabe is going to die here, in this room, with Jack’s dick in his mouth. The words are so filthy and it makes his breath skip to hear them coming from the mouth of the man who can barely say ‘penis’ without blushing to the top of his forehead. “ _ Please _ .”

And how could Gabe deny a plea that sweet? He gives the man a nod, and then Jack is holding him in place by his hair. The blond thrusts slowly into his mouth, still tentative despite all evidence showing just how fucking hot Gabe finds the whole thing. 

It’s easy to work his tongue along Jack’s dick in time with his shallow thrusts but easy isn’t what he wants. He places a hand onto Jack’s hip and guides him in deeper, deeper, until the head of his cock is brushing against the top of his throat. It absolutely  _ wrecks _ Jack, who throws back his head with a groan on his lips. 

From there, it’s rougher; less Jack wanting to harm him and more being unable to keep from thrusting into Gabe’s mouth with the knowledge that he won’t gag. His thrusts are a bit harder and Gabe moans at the feeling of him fucking into his throat, nearly drunk on the pleasure of being able to pleasure him. 

Being his first time, Gabe’s a bit surprised at how long Jack holds out, but soon enough the man is pulling at his hair with insistence and stammering out, “Gabe, Gabe-- wait. Stop.”

He stops instantly, slowly removing Jack’s dick from his mouth. The spit from his mouth is wiped off on the back of his hand and he looks up at the blond in askance. Gabe’s breathing is laboured and his dick is throbbing in his pants and he  _ loves  _ it. Loves Jack. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to… yet,” he stammers out after a moment, red in the face. It’s almost endearing, how he can’t even say the word cum despite his earlier statement of what he wanted to do to Gabe. “I was hoping you would fuck me.”

He sure isn’t discriminate in his choosing of which words are too much to say. Gabe chuckles, standing so he can kiss Jack again. It’s sweet this time, no rushing desire fueling it this time. It’s a slow burn that builds up in their chests. That floats out of their mouths in heated moans. He presses a kiss to Jack’s cheek, then moves to whisper into his ear. “Another time, cariño.”

“Please,” Jack chokes out and Gabe chuckles lowly at the word. 

“We don’t have the stuff for it,” he explains gently; brushes a hand along Jack’s thigh. “I wanna make your first time good for you. Fuck into you nice and slow ‘till you’re begging for it. And even then I won’t give it to you. I’ll bring you to the edge of pleasure and then keep you there. I’m going to fuck you until the only word you can remember is my name. I’ll eat up all the pretty sounds you make until you can’t stand it, until you’re begging for me. Then I’ll fuck you long and hard, make you scream. Maybe mess up those soft lips of yours. Mark you as mine.”

Jack’s breathing has picked up to an incredible pace by the end of his words, the imagery they invoke ratcheting his desire to a maximum; and he whines. Gabe continues, “But we need to get some things first so I only hurt you in the way you want me to. Until then, let me give this to you.”

Words are completely lost to the blond at this point, and all he can really manage to do is give an enthusiastic nod and press Gabe back down to kneel before him. Both hands cup the back of his head now, and Gabe kisses his way up Jack’s dick before swallowing it down in one go. The shout of pleasure he gets in response is gratifying, if a little loud. 

From there it’s just this; Jack fucking into Gabe’s mouth and Gabe idly rubbing his own dick through his pants, too engrossed in Jack to really work it. He can tell when Jack is going to cum, his legs tensing and thrusts becoming short and desperate. A hand is placed on his jaw; probably to pull him off so he doesn’t accidentally shoot his load down Gabe’s throat. But Gabe just gives a reassuring nod and hums his pleasure at the idea. 

And that’s all it takes. Jack arches off of the bed, dick deep in Gabe’s mouth as his seed spills into it. It’s a beautiful sight, how the blond’s face twists into the perfect picture of pleasure. His hands hold Gabe there (on accident, he’d bet) until his mind catches up with his body. Then his eyes go wide, letting go instantly and apologies stammering out.

Gabe makes sure to slide off of his dick and swallow before he laughs at the man. “Shh, you’re fine. I wanted you to.”

Jack nods mutely, body relaxed to the point of inaction in response to the overwhelming feeling of post orgasm bliss. Gabe helps him, tucking his dick back into his underwear carefully and sliding his pants back onto him. Jack can barely even manage a thank you, exhausted despite his best efforts to not be. 

“What about you?” he asks after he’s caught his breath enough to speak. So gorgeous, so endearing. He appreciates the offer.

“Another time, mi corazón,” he reassures the man as he gets back onto his feet. Jack stares at his obvious erection and bites his lip, obviously wanting to do  _ something _ . “You look exhausted. You’ve only just recovered from your injuries and I’m sure this didn’t help matters. Sleep. I’ll be fine.”

After a moment in which Jack searches his face for any hints of dishonesty about being fine with the decision, he nods and allows Gabe to maneuver him into laying on the cot properly. Blanket laid over him and pillow supporting his head, it’s almost instantaneous how he falls into sleep. 

Gabe smiles, a secret one all for himself and then crosses the room to his own cot. Sleep doesn’t come as easily for him, thoughts still racing about their close encounter. He’d promised Jack a night to remember, but there’s never a guarantee that either of them will make it into the next day.

He shoves that thought aside, and closes his eyes. No matter what happens, Jack will have his back.

**Author's Note:**

> i know that last sentence (as well as a few others) sounds foreshadowing and ominous but i don't have it in me to break my own heart, so i promise the only angst in these stories is going to revolve around the dystopia.
> 
> also, completely unrelated: i hate torbjorn and he doesn't get a tag.


End file.
